ISpy a Mean Teacher
iSpy a Mean Teacher is the eighth episode of the first season of iCarly. Plot After watching Ms. Briggs shouting at several students that are passing by in the hallway (ending in her throwing down and stomping on an orange offered to her by one well-meaning classmate), Carly becomes inspired to do an iCarly feature on "What Mean Teachers Do When They Aren't In School." Freddie buys a pie-shaped spy camera, with an obvious lens on the side, much to Carly and Sam's amusement. They tease him a lot about it and what's even more hilarious to them is that it came with an oversized fork. Freddie tries it out on Spencer and his new girlfriend, but they notice the lens. Carly and Freddie sneak off to Ms. Briggs' house with the pie-cam to shoot a video of what she is doing in her free time. When a bee appears, and apparently is interested in the fake pie, Freddie panics because he is allergic to bees, and runs inside Ms. Briggs' house. Carly follows him, and they have to hide in a closet that turns out to be a shrine dedicated to Randy Jackson. They spend hours in the room and eat Randeos to pass the time. They call Sam for help and before they get ready to leave Freddie snags a bit of Randy Jackson cologne. The trio are then caught by Ms. Briggs. After Freddie trips on her bagpipes and accidentally breaks them, she scolds them and wants to suspend them and call the police. She offers to let them off the hook if she may appear on iCarly and play her bagpipes. Carly, Sam, and Freddie reluctantly agree. When Ms. Briggs appears on iCarly, the show starts losing viewers. Even worse is that it was their biggest audience yet by far (over 500,000 viewers), but Freddie manages to save it by playing funny videos on the green screen behind her back. The next day at school, students applaud Ms. Briggs and she thinks she's getting credit for her "true musical artistry." She notices Freddie has a nice cologne on him, which turns out to be some Randy Jackson cologne he 'stole' from the room Carly and he were stuck in. This ends the episode. Trivia *As noted in this episode, American Idol exists in the iCarly universe even though in iRocked The Vote, American Idol is parodied as America Sings. *The green screen (a special effects mechanism) is introduced in this episode. *This is the last time Ms. Briggs appears on-screen (but she is still mentioned a few times throughout the episodes) until the future episode, iHave My Principals, in season three. *Freddie is said to be extremely allergic to bees in this episode. *A few products in Ms. Briggs's shrine to Randy Jackson include a talking cut-out, Randy Jackson cologne, and Randy-Yo's cereal. *Randy Jackson from American Idol is mentioned. *Freddie steals Ms. Briggs' Randy Jackson cologne in this episode. *Some of the Randy Jackson memorabilia is seen behind the Principal's desk in iHave My Principals. *In this episode, iCarly gets more than 500,000 viewers prior to Briggs' performance. This means this episode has to take place iPromote Techfoots, which has iCarly scores more than 300,000 viewers, which is said to be a record. Although it is possible that the viewers in this episode never reached 500,000 again when they were getting their audience back. Goofs *When Ms. Briggs stomps on the orange that the student kindly offered, we don't see any stain on Mrs. Briggs or the boy caused by it or the juice that popped out, despite the proximity. *Ms. Briggs says she composed the bagpipes song herself but it is actually Scotland the Brave. *In this episode, iCarly gets more than 500,000 viewers prior to Briggs' performance. This means this episode has to take place iPromote Techfoots, which has iCarly scores more than 300,000 viewers, which is said to be a record. Although it is possible that the viewers in this episode never reached 500,000 again when they were getting their audience back. *Sam calls Ms. Briggs on her cell phone from outside the apartment, but there is no way Sam could know her phone number without first looking it up in the phone directory or online - she would not have a teacher's number in her contact list or memorized. *Carly and Freddie could've just waited until Ms. Briggs went to sleep to escape from her house. Quotes Freddie: Must you always attack me with words? Sam: You want me to use rocks? Sam: That Ms. Briggs is a joy, isn't she? Carly: I wonder what she does when she's not in school. Freddie: She probably spits on puppies! Freddie: Now, I'm going to show you the latest piece of technological equipment that's going to blow you guys away. Carly: What is it? Sam: You buy yourself a robot girlfriend? Freddie: I don't need a robot girlfriend. Because in 20 years, I guarantee you, I will be Carly's second husband. Carly: What happened to my first husband? Freddie: Nothing you can prove. Freddie: '''There is nothing boring about being able to tape Ms. Briggs with no chance of here finding out. '''Carly: What did you get? Freddie: It's a teeny video camera disguised as a piece of pie! out a giant plastic piece of pie with a very conspicuous camera lens on it. Carly and Sam laugh Sam: Yeah, who couldn't that fool? Freddie: It looks real. Carly: Yeah. Like a real piece of plastic pie with a camera lens on the side! Sam: Look, it comes with a giant fork! up the fork Freddie: Give me that! fork back This a quality piece of spy equipment! Sam: My Aunt Maggie's boobs look more real than that. And they're ridiculous. persuades his date [[Connie] to juggle, who starts to do so just as Freddie catches his attention with the fake pie] Freddie: Don't mind me, I'm just a guy having some pie! Spencer: Hey, is that one of those pie-spy video cameras? Freddie: No it is not. Connie: Oh yeah, they were talking about those on the Food Channel... Or was it the Spy Channel? Spencer: You know, I think it was the Spy Channel. Freddie: I don't know what you guys are talking about! This is just a normal piece of pie that doesn't record anything! Spencer: But there's a big lens on the side. Freddie: frustrated Oh, just forget it! back upstairs and Freddie are spying on Ms. Briggs with the fake pie in tow at her house and decide that she is boring, so they decide to leave, but just as they turn to walk away, a bee flies around them Freddie: his arms to shoo the bee away Hey, go away! Get out of here! Carly: It's just a bee. Freddie: You don't understand; I am extremely allergic to bees! Get out of here, you stupid bee! I think he wants my pie! Carly: That is ''a stupid bee. ''hands Carly the fake pie, runs, falls over, gets up and runs for the entrance to Ms. Briggs' house to flee from the bee Carly: Where are you going? Freddie: I can't get stung! goes inside Carly: Are you insane?! Get out of Ms. Briggs' apartment! You can't just... bee continues to fly all around her as she waves her arms to get the bee to fly away Get away! It's a fake pie! Can't you see the big lens on the side?! drops the pie and runs inside IT'S A FAKE PIE! Randy Jackson cut-out: That was hot, yo! Carly: Oh, please be quiet, Randy Jackson. Sam Spencer: I thought you were sculpting me for the past 3 hours! Spencer: Well I started off sculpting you, but then I started thinking about aquariums and...he happened! to the fish sculpture Sam: Then why am I still here? Spencer: I get lonely. Sam: spy pie Aw Freddie, you're so stupid. Ms. Briggs: Ah, your web show. iCarly. I've seen it. Nothing more than mucus in the nose of the digital age! Carly: Sam Did she just call our show a booger? Ms. Briggs: I might even call the police! Sam: Or you could just let us run away, while you angrily shake your fist in the air and scream, "You rotten kids!" Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Goofs Category:Season 1 episodes Category:images